This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Molecular, Imaging, and Analytic Core consists of 2 interactive facilities: A) Molecular and imaging facility, B) RIA and Analytic facility. The molecular and imaging facility has valuable work stations to perform the following activities: DNA work for genotyping of gene-targeted mice using the GeneAmp PCR system, Western blot analysis using Lico's Odyssey system, Stratagene's real-time PCR system and RNA extraction using Qiagen's BioRobot EZ1 and ELISA station for various assays. A separate histology immunohistochemistry work room is dedicated for morphology and quantitive immunohistochemistry. An Olympus fluorescence microscope equipped with a real time digital image capturing system utilizing the Image-Pro Plus analyzing system allows for quantization of the changes in immunostaining. In a separate facility, HPLC separation and analysis of angiotensin peptides combined with RIA provides a means for quantitive analysis of angiotensin peptides and other hormonal factors in plasma, tissues, and urine. For each major piece of equipment, a research technician is trained to provide support to investigators. However, the individual investigators, fellows, and students are also trained in the various techniques. These setups allow investigators to be free from complicated operations and to focus on their research projects. The RIA and analytic facility performs RIA and ELISA analysis of plasma, tissue, and urine samples. Recent emphasis has been on the development of ELISA for human, rat, and mouse angiotensinogen. Our development of an ELISA for human angiotensinogen has led to many requests to collaborate with other investigators on translational projects related to the intrarenal Renin-Angiotensin receptor in essential hypertension, diabetes, and chronic kidney disease. Published studies that utilized our Core facilities are listed under publications.